


Summer Scare

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scared Derek, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new camp counselor finally shows up, Stiles tries his best to keep his tongue in his mouth and not let his jaw fall open. Key word being tries. The dude is hot, and Stiles is wondering why he’s even here with a bunch of bratty sometimes charming ten year olds trying to keep them from dying all summer instead of like… modeling, or spending all his time on a beach surrounded by people just as gorgeous as him. Maybe he has some squeaky voice, or maybe he has a horrible personality. Yeah that must be it. He’s probably an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> This is a belated gift for Carrie's birthday! I went through her fic tag on tumblr and found [this post](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/101983142465/camp-counselor-au) and picked this prompt:
> 
> "you were the new counselor who doesn’t know about that we always have one counselor hide in the bushes in a scary mask and make rustling noises during the ghost stories and actually got scared and now i have to comfort you while wearing this costume"
> 
> The tumblr post for this fic can be found [ here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/102250102838/summer-scare).

When the new camp counselor finally shows up, Stiles tries his best to keep his tongue in his mouth and not let his jaw fall open. Key word being tries. The dude is hot, and Stiles is wondering why he’s even here with a bunch of bratty sometimes charming ten year olds trying to keep them from dying all summer instead of like… modeling, or spending all his time on a beach surrounded by people just as gorgeous as him. Maybe he has some squeaky voice, or maybe he has a horrible personality. Yeah that must be it. He’s probably an asshole.

Nope. Turns out he’s the sweetest person ever, willingly going out of his way to make sure the boys know where to go and that they make friends. It’s kind of ridiculous how cute Stiles finds it, that he’s kind of embarrassed to admit it. And no, no squeaky voice either. It’s deep, although not as deep as his body would make it seem. Basically it’s the kind of voice that Stiles could imagine whispering dirty things in his ear. Which is not an image that he should be having while surrounded by little boys.

Stiles lucks out though as he gets partnered up with the new counselor, Derek, on rotations, so he gets to know him better, tries to give him tips about what foods to avoid or what trails are the best, or when they can sneak out away from the 10 year old prying eyes and where to go. Derek takes all of the information to heart and listens intently to what Stiles says. It’s kind of overwhelming since most people ignore Stiles while he talks. Derek, though, is eager and asks him all kinds of questions all while making sure the boys in his charge are safe. It’s endearing and makes Stiles kind of want to kiss him.

He doesn’t though. Cause it’s only been a week. But Derek does sneak him some extra cookies when he’s on KP duty, so Stiles thinks maybe the possibility is there sometime in the future.

At the end of the week is their traditional ghost story telling, where they let the kids stay up later than the other nights and stuff them full of s’mores (because the next day they get picked up by their parents so they don’t have to deal with them). And while Stiles entertains the idea of cuddling up to Derek and licking marshmallow and melted chocolate from his lips, he unfortunately draws the short stick and has to dress in a ridiculous costume and hide in the bushes to scare the kids during the last ghost story. This time the story will be told by Scott, damn him. Stiles loves being the one to tell the story, but he supposes it’s only fair that Scott get a turn. It’s a tradition he’s willing to do his part to carry on.

He makes his exit to change, giving an excuse that he has to use the restroom. He gives Derek a small smile and pat on the shoulder when he gives Stiles a quirked eyebrow when he gets up to leave. He changes into the costume as quickly as he can and takes the long way around to circle back to the fire to hide in the bushes. When he sees Scott get up to start the story, he readies himself. He knows all the cues, when to make rustling sounds, and grumblings and roars. He can see all the kids looking around, fear starting to creep into their eyes and faces as the story progresses. He can see Derek doing the same. It’s cute that Derek is playing it up for the kids.

Scott is doing a pretty good job of making things sufficiently scary as he tells the story. Stiles of course does his part making the right sound effects and noises to build up the suspense. When the time is right, Stiles leaps out from the bushes with a roar, and all of the kids and Derek jump with a scream.  A few kids take off running, but the others stay put with their hands on their chests like they are trying to remember how to breathe. The other counselors laugh while a few go to round up the kids that ran off.

Derek though still looks like he’s shaking and trying to breathe. Stiles takes off his mask and inches towards Derek because what he thought was an act must not have been. Derek must have genuinely been scared. Did he not know about the joke? Was it something Stiles forgot to tell him about? Shit now he feels like a jerk.

"Hey, Derek? You okay?" Stiles says, kneeling down so he’s at eye level with Derek who is still on one of the logs, curled in on himself. He reaches a hand out to touch Derek’s shoulder. Unfortunately, he’s not sure how comforting it is since it’s a clawed, hairy hand since he is still in costume aside from the mask.

Derek seems to just barely register that Stiles is there and only looks at him when Stiles touches him.

"I… sorry…," Derek gets out, and the look on his face makes Stiles feel worse. Derek looks like he might cry.

"Hey, it’s okay," Stiles says. He shifts so he’s sitting on the log next to Derek, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry. I thought I told you about this. It’s a tradition. I’m sorry I forgot to warn you."

Derek almost collapses against him, resisting his head on Stiles’s shoulder. A few of their boys are looking at them curiously, like they aren’t sure if they should wait for their counselors or head off to bed with everyone else who has started leaving. Scott is still there too, picking up trash. Stiles catches Scott’s eye, and they have a silent conversation that only best friends who have known each other since they were five can have.

"You guys can go with Scott. Derek and I will be there in a little bit." He nods his head toward Scott and the cabins, and he watches as Scott leads the kids away. It means that he and Derek now have to finish cleaning up and put out the fire, but it’s not a big deal.

Stiles rubs Derek’s back, and although he’s not shaking anymore, he’s still leaning pretty heavily against Stiles. Stiles is trying his best to ignore the itchiness and how hot he feels still in this costume with Derek pressed against him. He likes Derek pressed against him, he just wishes it was while he was wearing something more comfortable, or… nothing at all.

“You doing okay, big guy?” Stiles says, voice quiet. He can feel Derek nod before he lifts his head.

“Sorry, I… I get scared pretty easily. I feel so foolish,” Derek says, his eyes downcast and sheepish.

“Hey, no it’s okay! It’s my fault I didn’t warn you. I’m sorry.”

“You… uh, you did a good job… doing the scaring… obviously.” Derek looks up, turns his head, and gives him a small smile. Their faces are incredibly close actually, noses inches away from each other.

Stiles huffs out a laugh. “Thanks.” He grins. He can see Derek’s eyes trail down his face to his lips and back up again, and it makes his cheeks color, not that he thinks Derek notices. “You doing okay now?”

Derek takes a deep breath and sighs it out and gives a firm nod. “Yes.”

“Good.” Neither of them move, still in each other’s arm. “We should… finish cleaning up, put out the fire… you know make sure the kids are going to bed…”

Derek shakes his head, seeming to snap out of his daze of staring at Stiles, and backs away, standing up. “Right. You probably want to change too, huh?” Derek says looking down at the costume Stiles is in.

Stiles looks down at himself as he stands up. “Nah. I think I might wear this to bed.” He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows, and Derek rolls his eyes at him. They both pick up the remaining trash and snuff out the dying fire with some sand in silence. He walks with Derek to the dumpster to throw away the trash bag, his mask tucked under one arm, and then they walk side by side back to the cabins.

“Do the gloves come off too?” Derek asks after a few steps towards the cabins.

“Huh? Oh, these?” Stiles says wiggling his clawed fingers in the air. Derek nods. “Nope, they’re part of the suit. The mask is the only thing that’s separate. Why?”

“I’d rather there not be a layer of fake fur and rubber between us when I do this,” Derek says, taking the hand Stiles’s had held up and linking their fingers together, “but I guess I’ll have to wait ‘til next time.”

Stiles’s face flushes and he’s so thankful it’s dark out and no one is around. He beams and gives Derek’s hand a squeeze. “I can’t wait ‘til next time.”

They walk hand in hand back to their cabins, and when they have to part ways to check on their own kids, Derek gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek and tells him thanks for calming him down and good night.

He touches his cheek as he watches Derek walk away, only to freak himself out a little when he forgets he’s still in costume. He decides his kids have had one scare enough and goes to his own cabin to change before checking on them. And the whole time he thinks of how great this summer will be and how grateful Derek is not spending his summer on a beach with models.

It might only be a week in, but Stiles gets the feeling this is going to be the best summer ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
